


婊子无情

by 病得不轻 (envy44)



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, Incest, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envy44/pseuds/%E7%97%85%E5%BE%97%E4%B8%8D%E8%BD%BB
Summary: 他们对视时只能看到对方眼里的倒影。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	婊子无情

**Author's Note:**

> 婚内出轨元素有，打架上床烂梗有，流水账，行文水平极差，人物性格极端不符。题目骂人，因为俩人没有一个无辜的。

诺尔不想理他弟，尽管他的小弟弟多次在各种场合透露出悔恨，希望一切重来。是的，但如果一切重来就会变好吗？他敢肯定他和利亚姆的关系绝对不包含和平这个义项。理由可以找出一千条，利亚姆太幼稚，利亚姆太自负，利亚姆根本不懂音乐，喜欢利亚姆的都是神经病。反正跟他弟沾边的或多或少都带点利亚姆因子。  
当然，英国也不大，总会偶遇那么几次。利亚姆还是那个做着摇滚巨星白日梦的混蛋，他以为世界会像原来一样，所以他也和原来一样，到处留种惹是生非，公开发表愚蠢言论。哦不过他们在一个酒店的餐厅碰过面，诺尔摆明了不想理这个许久未见的弟弟，利亚姆则表现地很冲动。他走上去以一贯的态度打招呼，好像他们是昨天打完架，今晚还要共享一个房间的中学生。因此诺尔也就很难不流露出他的傲慢和不屑，这又理所当然激怒了昔日的巨星。最后他们差点在酒店餐厅打起来。  
诺尔让人重新订酒店，即使他不在乎，他也不想妻子和孩子受到利亚姆影响。他们都是他的家人，并且他有义务保护他们，他要看着孩子们长大，也想和妻子好好享受家庭生活。利亚姆糟糕的人生关他屁事。他先让安保送走了家人，自己则回到房间喝闷酒，他不想把不愉快带给他们。  
家族事务对他们来说向来没有好消息，利亚姆不知道从哪弄到他的房间号，反正他在门口跟安保闹得不可开交。诺尔打开门，他知道，不让利亚姆进来他一定会闹上新闻，而诺尔一家又会成为媒体的焦点。  
“进来吧。”他说道。  
事实上诺尔也想给他的弟弟一点教训，利亚姆确认了他的脸色，显然跃跃欲试。他踹上房门揪着他哥的领子马上给他嘴角来了一拳。打架他们都不陌生，诺尔很快反应过来，卸下横在脖子上的胳膊，在对方下腹还击。利亚姆后退一步，马上嘴角也挨了一拳，他明白这是回礼。  
然后他们几乎砸了房间里所有能砸的东西，口头杀害了所有的相关人士。最后利亚姆仗着身高优势放倒了哥哥，但诺尔枕着沙发狠狠给了他好几下，差点要让他愚蠢的弟弟从前绿洲主唱变成模糊主唱。利亚姆气得发狠，恨不得撕碎他哥，所以他直接磕在诺尔喉咙上，直到有铁锈味溢出来，一切都发生得很快。利亚姆突然变得很委屈，他哭着舔这些伤口，诺尔几次推开他碍于地形都没能成功，只能任由这个疯子的眼泪滴到他的衬衫上。  
“为什么你……”利亚姆哽咽着说不出来，他可能意识到这样太丢脸了，拼命想咽下这些气音。  
诺尔不再跟他一般见识，只是安静抚着弟弟的后颈，他还没剪头发，翘着发梢轻轻颤抖。利亚姆感觉到哥哥的触摸也变得温和下来，他轻吻着自己弄出来的伤口，像小孩一样期望能传达自己的歉意。诺尔把他拽到沙发上，他也顺从着坐下，任由哥哥抚摸他的已经变青的眼角。  
他伸开手圈着哥哥，闭着眼试探地轻啄他哥的唇角，那里当然也被他的拳头关照过，然后诺尔纡尊降贵地张开嘴迎接他，就是原谅他了。  
做爱他们也不陌生，从十几岁开始，他们就这样和解再争吵，争吵再和解。但哥哥紧密的唇缝明示他的拒绝。利亚姆被激起好胜心，他咬着他哥的下唇，一边按着诺尔去抚弄他哥的性器。跟他已经有些兴奋的阴茎不同，他哥的还软着无动于衷。于是他趴下去唇舌伺候他哥，这事儿以前没少干。  
诺尔任由他那么做，靠着沙发百无聊赖地玩弄弟弟的头发，似乎没什么兴趣，但是他的那话儿不这么认为。诺尔的阴茎在弟弟嘴里硬起来，这让利亚姆很高兴似的，他撑起身体把自己的跟哥哥的摆在一起抚弄一会，又俯身下去舔。利亚姆工作认真，曾经跟诺尔三人行时，他哥亲口承认他的口活更好，虽然刚说完利亚姆就马上跟他哥打了一架。  
诺尔不管他弟怎么想，他只管拉起他弟，用手草草捅了几下就进去了。利亚姆很久没被走过后门，又疼又爽，只能从旁边的废墟里抓过什么东西攥着。诺尔被箍得更不舒服，他弟只有在磕嗨了意识涣散的时候才能让人轻松一下，但通常情况下诺尔也在涣散，所以这种舒适他也没工夫受用。  
就算做爱，利亚姆的嘴也永远闲不下来，脏话和呻吟同时响在整个房间，利亚姆用他唱歌的嗓子破碎叫喊他很爽。用他给一千万个人唱歌的嗓子发出“诺尔好舒服”的声音。诺尔掐着他弟的腰只是进攻，然后说脏话。  
利亚姆只顾着爽，他揉搓自己的性器争取前后同时的快感，快射精时他故意弄到哥哥身上，微凉的几滴液体成功激怒他哥，让诺尔折着他的腿冲刺，然后射在里面。  
利亚姆都分不清疼痛和别的感觉了，他只知道还想再来一次，他翻身直接坐起来，用他最喜欢的姿势侵略他哥。而且他相当不满，他高潮时想接吻，诺尔却拒绝俯身接近他。于是他低着头故意啃哥哥的嘴唇，他们对视时只能看到对方眼里的倒影。  
诺尔放任弟弟扯他脖子上的伤口，口水蜇着他的下体又硬挺起来。他抱着比他还高的弟弟一步一步走到床跟前，期间利亚姆笑个没完，一边笑一边跟他接吻。诺尔也就张嘴跟他弟唇舌交缠。他们在本应是诺尔和妻子使用的床上交合，诺尔没有迟疑，利亚姆更无所谓。今天过去什么都不会改变。  
诺尔勾着利亚姆的乳环，他不清楚弟弟是什么时候穿了这两个小洞，很显然利亚姆喜欢被弄疼。他故意用刚冒出来的胡青搔刮他哥耳后的皮肤，诺尔惩罚性地狠拽了一下他左乳的饰品，利亚姆马上高亢地叫了一声，比他平时的音域要高个几度，他搂着哥哥极力贯穿自己的内壁，每一下都有泡沫飞溅，起码他是这样听到的。诺尔扯着啃咬着那个可怜的短棒，让那儿渗出和他一样的血。  
然后他们就接吻，分享利亚姆的精液和血直到诺尔第二次射精。他们分开对视了几秒，嘴唇和嘴唇又粘起来，大概亲了十几分钟，给彼此的舌头留下更多小伤口。  
他们直做到没有一点存货。醒来时，只有诺尔一个人，那是当然的，因为这是他的房间。他翻开手机给妻子拨了电话让她不必担心，又跟孩子聊了一会就挂掉去淋浴。  
浴室是唯一免受盖勒格兄弟战争波及的净土，诺尔在这没看到任何使用痕迹。他尽量不去想利亚姆的粘膜如何吸收他的体液。反正他不会生病，从来不会。  
新闻还是报道了盖勒格兄弟在酒店的争端，利亚姆表示哥哥一家的傲慢才是这次事件的导火索，好像他生来就是个谦虚的行家。诺尔也给予了相符的还击，风波就平息了。


End file.
